不滅の希望
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Hawthorn Potter has always been considered the mistake of the family. She was different. From her mother, from her "father," and different from her brothers, and because of that she was branded as a dark witch. Everything began when those green Flames first manifested around her during her childhood. She needed answers. It was time to find her father. The real one. FEMHarry.
1. The Betrayal From A Loved One

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic, so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately),_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** Hawthorn Potter has always been considered the mistake of the family. She was different from them. Different from her mother, different from her "father," and different form her brothers, and because of that she was branded as a dark witch. Everything began when those green Flames first manifested around her during her childhood. She needed answers, and she needed them now. It was finally time to look for her father. Her _real_ father.

**Pairing:** The usual. Lily/James, a little bit of Remus/Sirius, Alice/Frank Longbottom, etc, etc, more will be added in the future. I accept suggestions for Harry's pairing.

**Warnings: SPOILERS! HORRIBLE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND THEN GO AHEAD AND READ! OTHERWISE GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF HERE! **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore/Lily/James/OCs-bashing, etc, etc, etc. More warnings will be added in the future.

* * *

**Published: 04-02-15**

* * *

**Book One: ****The Betrayal From A Loved One**

**― 間違いや意思決定 ―**

**Chapter One: Mistakes and Decisions**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

ホーソーン アイスレク。

Hōsōn Aisureku.

The name still sounded foreign to the teenager's ears.

**Aislec** Hawthorn.

But that was Harry's name. Mostly.

_Celsia_ Hawthorn.

It sounded too feminine to belong to a boy, yet it was the one given to Harry by Lily when she gave birth to her youngest and last child.

_Immortal Hope. _

Such a fitting name, Harry thought.

Hawthorn Celsia Potter.

_Hope Immortality Potter._

Celsia Hawthorn.

_Immortal Hope._

Harry liked more the last of the two. It fit better. Yet, her real name was ironic at best, for she never wished immortality.

Nevertheless, it was given to her anyways.

Everything began even before her birth, when a prophecy about a child born at the end of July that would be able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort was made. Her mother wasn't even aware at the time that she was pregnant with her. So when Lily Potter nee Evans was rushed to the hospital after collapsing at work, to say that she was surprised when the medi-witch told her _both_ of them were fine would be an understatement.

The news of her existence weren't unwelcome, but they weren't welcomed either. The only reason why Lily didn't get rid of the child was because she didn't want the baby's death at her hand and on her conscience.

Nine months later, as the seven month died. Hawthorne Celsia Potter was born into the world. It was a joyful day for the Potter family and their friends.

Except for Lily.

She knew, oh she knew that things would be going south as soon as James realized her betrayal. He would be enraged! And how could he not?

The child was obviously not his.

There wasn't anything in the face structure of Hawthorn "Harry" that could connect her to James Potter. Absolutely nothing. The shape of her nose and high cheekbones, the color of her hair and even the texture and style it seemed to take, not to mention the shape of her eyes.

They were all _that_ man's.

Lily didn't really know him. Harry's father, that is. She had been on a mission of the Unspeakables when she met him. He had been pleasant to the eye and unbelievably interesting. Never mind charming. Just a few words and she had been hooked, not a lot long later they were both in bed and Lily could honestly say it was the best sex she ever had. Even after being married to James for almost five years, he never was quite that good in bed, and that was an understatement. The flexibility of the man had astonished Lily, but the man had definitely known had to use it to his advantage, and Lily could swear she saw stars. When she woke up next morning the man was gone and the only evidence of the events of the previous night were her scattered clothes and sore body. It was then that it hit Lily like a train that she had just cheated on her husband. Betrayed him and their five sons.

How despicable could she be?

So she decided to bury that night in the back of her head, and forget about it. She returned home with a fake smile plastered on her face, made love to her husband as soon as they were alone in their room, and made sure no one, absolutely no one suspected anything at all. Nothing had happened _that_ day, and nothing would happen in the future.

But it did.

A few weeks later she started waking up with nausea, and at first she thought she was only sick with the flu, but all that quickly changed when the news of her new pregnancy slapped her in the face. And then, when her only and patiently awaited daughter was born she had to fight with the fact that she was not her husband's daughter. Not the daughter of the man she loved.

It crushed Lily, but she had no one to blame but herself.

And yet, she couldn't help but take it out on little Harry. At first she only raised her voice a little and the punishments were a bit harder that they had been on her other children. There were a little slaps once in while that turned stronger each time and more often.

But soon enough James noticed and shit hit the fan.

The Potter Patriarch had been enraged, and within reason. But he forgave the woman he loved and allowed her and her child to remain part of the Potter family. And soon after, he adopted Harry into the Potter family through a blood adoption.

The day of her birthday. And just as the seven month died, she had been 'born' into the Potter family.

And the prophecy was put into motion.

Three months later, the day of Samhain, and Halloween to muggles, the Dark Lord approached the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. You see, he had a spy in the Order since a few months ago. One that had been hiding under the face of one Peter Pettigrew with the help of the _Polyjuice _Potion, while the real Peter was kept captive and being tortured for information, information he refused to give, in the Dark Lord's manor.

James and Lily had been out of the house after 'Peter' convinced them to go out for the night, and promising to take care of their five sons and single daughter. The couple had agreed wholeheartedly and left before their 'friend' changed his mind. In reality, it had been one Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise.

The man had been quick to inform his Lord of the departure of the Potter couple, and soon the former made his way inside the house and into the room of the youngest and only daughter of the Potters. Her other sibling had been there as well. The oldest were the twins: James Sirius and Hadrian Charlus. Next were the triplets: Romulus Edward, Tobias Regulus and Godric Brian. And finally, the one and only daughter: Hawthorn Celsia _Tempesta-_Potter.

Because he knew, oh he knew the girl wasn't the Potter brat's spawn.

At least not by birth.

The Dark Lord still laughed at the irony of things. Those fools of the Order had tried to stop him so many times and after so many tries, their "savior" had been created by them accidentally. And none of them knew, but no matter. He would deal with that right about now.

He stunned the older kids, the twins, with a _Petrificus Totalus_ and then bind them. The younger ones he didn't even bothered with, they were too afraid to of anything and simply huddled against each other. Not daring to get closer to him, not even to protect their little sister. He took a step closer to the baby in the little green cot, not doubt used many times before, if the poor condition of the thing was anything to go by, and raised his wand to point at the baby sleeping peacefully just to be startled momentarily when she suddenly snapped her eyes wide open and looked at him with her impossibly green eyes. So green he could have mistaken them for a Killing Curse had the room been darker.

Those Avada Kedavra eyes.

For a moment he thought about sparring her life and taking her with him, if only so that he could watch those stunning eyes every day for the rest of his life, but he quickly crushed the idea. If he did so, the possibility of little brat turning against him existed, and that was a risk he would not take. He would pluck those eyes out if they were still as beautiful as they had been when she was alive, once she was dead.

The Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed it at the forehead of the little baby that looked at him with big, curious eyes, and fired the familiar green light, only to find it turn against him just when it was about to touch her. He cursed his stupidity of not checking for anything that could have caused this and let the light envelop him.

Not matter, he would deal with her later. Once he had enough magic to create a new body, he would come back for her, and kill her.

And this time, he would not fail.

* * *

Lily and James Potter were spending a wonderful day in the company of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Little Neville was being babysat by his grandmother, Lady Augusta Longbottom. Sirius, unfortunately, hadn't being able to accompany them since he was called by the Ministry and had to do an extra round since one of the Aurors had been attacked not long ago and they were short of people.

They had been just about to order their food when Lily froze and let go of her cup of wine, causing it to crash against the floor and for the liquid to splatter everywhere. James had been quick to catch his wife that seemed ready to keel over, but not fast enough to prevent the cup from falling. Alice and Frank rushed to the redhead's side asking her if she was fine, just for the woman to stand up quickly and rush out of the restaurant followed closely by James. The Longbottom couple looked at the other, payed, and followed after the hysteric couple. When they finally caught up with them, Lily was reaching for her portkey, James holding her close to him, and Alice barely had time to grab unto James' and Frank's arms.

The landing wasn't one of their most graceful ones, but they didn't let that bother them, and immediately rushed to the inside of the house, only to find one Barty Crouch Jr. crouching over the seemingly petrified and unconscious children besides the baby's cot. James quickly stunned the disorientated man, and he and Frank dragged him out of the house while Alice called the Aurors and Dumbledore, and Lily checked over her children, all the while ignoring the sniffing baby.

Barty was taken by the Aurors, Sirius being one of them, to the Ministry for questioning, and Dumbledore started checking for any dark spells that could have affected the children, with the exception of Harry, once again. It was revealed that out of the five boys, only Godric was the one affected, and he was named the Boy-Who-Lived by the old wizard.

The Potter couple were ecstatic their son was the savior of the magical world.

And how could they not?

Their baby boy was such a strong and powerful wizard! He would go far in life! People would love him almost as much as they loved Albus Dumbledore!

Yes, they were very much pleased.

Especially Lily. She had been afraid the "Chosen One" might had been Harry, and since she was sure anything regarding her might have been published, her affair with Harry's father would have been made public and she would have been hated by the magical society. Blasphemy! She was the smartest witch of her generation, and they should all be thankful she hadn't sided with the Dark Lord! Of course, all of that wouldn't had mattered if everyone realized who Harry's real father was.

Lily was really glad no one paid attention to the brat that was currently watching them with sharp, attentive eyes. The girl was far too young to have that look on her eyes, yet she did. Another thing she should remember for the future. She couldn't allow that little brat to outsmart her little Godric, she would have to take care of that in the future, but right now her little boy needed her.

No one noticed the bleeding scar in Harry's forehead, nor the dark magic emanating from it.

No one realized the mistake they made.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**間違いや意思決定: Michigai ya ishi kettei: Mistakes and decisions.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. The Story of Her Life

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic, so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately),_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** Hawthorn Potter has always been considered the mistake of the family. She was different from them. Different from her mother, different from her "father," and different from her brothers, and because of that she was branded as a dark witch. Everything began when those green Flames first manifested around her during her childhood. She needed answers, and she needed them now. It was finally time to look for her father. Her _real_ father.

**Pairing:** The usual. Lily/James, a little bit of Remus/Sirius, Alice/Frank Longbottom, etc, etc, more will be added in the future. I accept suggestions for Harry's pairing.

**Warnings:** Non-Canon, FemHarry, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore/Lily/James/OCs-bashing, etc, etc, etc. More warnings will be added in the future.

* * *

**Published: 11-01-15**

* * *

**Book One: ****The Betrayal From A Loved One**

**― 彼女の人生の話 ―**

**Chapter One: The Story of Her Life**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Hawthorn "Harry" Celsia Potter grew out to be an apathetic child. She didn't care about other people feelings, nor did it matter to her what they thought of her.

No one was really worth of her time.

Harry could remember everything since her birth, and by everything, she meant **everything**. Not a single thing had she been able to forget, or not being able to remember. Since she was a small child she was able to understand that neither her mother nor her father loved her. Neither of her brothers thought of her as special, and the family friends were always busy with something else to pay any attention to her and notice there was something wrong with her family, and their behavior towards her.

So Harry was left in her lonesome.

The only real company the youngest Potter ever had were her books, her toys, her magic, and the green flames that first appeared when she was five years old.

The first time said flames manifested, Harry was being scolded by her mother for something Godric did. Her favorite China doll had broken after falling from the furniture it had been resting on. Godric had been playing with a "basketball" some muggleborn witch had given him during one of his many outings to Diagon Alley when he threw it too hard on the floor and the thing bounced back with the double of strength. Godric had barely been able to avoid it, but the object had gone straight towards the doll and since Harry had been in the same room when it happened, it was natural she was blamed.

Lily Potter had been scolding her only daughter, which meant she was slapping her cheek at every chance she got and pulling at her hair as hard as she could. The redhead had more or less demanded an apology from her daughter for breaking the doll, something Harry had given without a second thought since it meant she could leave, but that day Lily Potter ordered to get on her knees and beg forgiveness.

That did not go well.

Harry had flat out refused as soon as the words had left the woman's mouth, something that had made the older witch go red in rage. Lily had reached for Harry to force her in her knees when green flames surrounded the child's body and burned the redhead's hand, making her step back cradling her injured limb.

Lily's eyes had widened in panic and fear when she saw such color. The color of death. She screamed as hard as she could and in a few seconds her husband and eldest son were already rushing inside the kitchen, wands ready to attack even though the children weren't exactly allowed to do that.

The Potter patriarch had demanded an explanation from Lily as soon as he saw the disheveled form of his daughter, that, even though he didn't exactly love, he liked her well enough. Lily of course had ranted about how supposedly Harry had attacked her when she was merely scolding her for her behavior and showed him the injured limb with a smug expression no one but Harry caught. No doubt the woman wanted her to get in trouble and be grounded by the Potter patriarch.

But there was no injured limb.

James had scowled at his wife, angry that she had lied to him, but of course Lily was quick to protest and even went as far as show him the broken doll.

Only to find it wasn't broken either.

Now Lily was confused, and Godric angry. He didn't understand, he had broken the doll. He had **broken **it. He was sure, so sure of it. He had even picked it up just for the arm to fall and smash into the floor creating an even bigger mess.

So why wasn't it broken now?

Godric had turned angrily at his parents and demanded why that never happened when he broke things. Why every time he blamed Harry for something he had done whenever they turned around it was magically repaired? Why didn't his magic do that and he had to restore to blame his little sister?

Lily was horrified at the knowledge that her son had been bested by her, in her eyes, bratty daughter that not only was younger but also completely 'muggle.' How come her sweet little Godric hadn't even started to show signs of accidental magic? He was the Boy-Who-Lived for Pete's sake!

James on the other hand was curious.

It was no secret in the Potter household that Harry was not originally of Potter blood, and his oldest sons often made it their goal to hint it to the his step-daughter but not outright telling her as James had forbidden them from doing so until he considered her old enough to know, which in his eyes, would be until she was at least eleven, and ready to go to Hogwarts if she had indeed inherited magic form her mother's side, and from the blood adoption.

Well, there was no doubt now.

But what made James curious was Harry's magic. Usually, a child started showing signs of magic when they were around two years old, four at the latest, and the bouts of accidental magic would only get stronger until it was time for the child to get a wand, around their eleventh birthday in order to learn to control them and prevent tragic accidents.

But Harry was different.

She had started like any other kid, James supposed. When she had been three years old, she and her half-siblings had been left in the care of Sirius and Remus while James and Lily went out on a date for the first time in three years. Sirius had been obviously more occupied with Godric and his brothers and completely forgot about the only girl since she didn't even make any noise and instead watched everything with her attentive eyes. Remus had been more attentive to her, but eventually forgot about her as well, and Harry was left alone.

James supposed it was because of that, that Harry had made her favorite plushie appear in front of her when she couldn't find it. Sirius and Remus had later told him with sheepish smiles that she had been tugging at their pants asking for "Mr. Licht," but none of them had answered her, nor helped her find her toy since they had been too busy with the boys to do so, and snapped angrily at her when they finally grew irritated. Both men remembered watching Harry scrunch her nose in a pout and tears gathering at the corners of her eyes before a white monkey with a red bow wrapped around the tip of the tail, and a bell at its neck appeared right in front of the sniffling child. Harry just raised her little arms, wrapped them around the stuffed monkey that was even bigger than her, and then turned around and left the room without anything more.

She didn't speak to them for the rest of the visit. Nor could James remember her speaking to any of the two after the incident, now that he thought about it.

James had been somehow relieved when he got the news of her using magic reached him. It was something that had been nagging him for a while now. It wasn't common knowledge, but none the less, there was a reason why there weren't any illegitimate children in the magical world.

When a witch and a wizard, no matter the background, get married, their magic merge as one making them in all but essence, a single person. They feel the same love the other feel and if one loves more, the other will feel the love and their magic with, for lack of better words, force them to return that love.

It was like "cause and effect" reaction. A loop.

As it is, if one of them were to cheat on the other, the other would immediately know, and the one to commit the offense would be 'squibbed' and, if they were form a magical family, banished. That is why James never suspected Lily cheating on him, her magic remained and the magic of the Potter family never threw her out. James often wondered if his wife had been violated, and Harry had actually been the result of rape, but he also dismissed the idea and brought back the bitter feelings. Surely no woman would speak so spectacularly of a rape experience. The first time they talked about it Lily couldn't stop talking about how flexible the damned man was, and how many times he made her feel like she was on the clouds. It was part of the reason why James hadn't touched his wife for the nearly two years. He wouldn't simply accept the fact that his wife compared him with the man she had had an affair with.

WAY TO RUB IT IN HIS FACE, WOMAN!

James had also noticed how his wife was becoming a bitter woman towards their daughter ―because now there was no reason for him to not accept her as such even if her eyes were a little more slanted than his, and her hair darker and straighter, not to mention less rebellious. He couldn't help but feel sad about it. He loved Lily deeply, but her own feeling were going to be her own downfall, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

And that scared James like nothing else in the world. Not being able to help her.

He tried to make her happy. He really did. But with time, he noticed that Lily withdrew even more from the family until there was nothing left but a bitter and angry woman he didn't know anymore. After that little incident, James started to keep a closer eye on Harry. Be it because of curiosity, or because of fear, no one really knew. Not even himself. But he did it anyway. James started to pay attention to the things she did. The games she played. The food she ate. The facial expressions she made.

And he couldn't see anything but a small neglected child.

It made James feel ashamed of himself. His mother and father no doubt would have been enraged with the decision he made, and they would have hated Lily for their mistakes. And perhaps, they would have kicked them both out of the family and taken away their children so that they wouldn't grow to mistreat and ignore Harry like they had done.

And Harry...

His blood-adoptive daughter/step-daughter would have been loved and treasured by Charlus and Dorea Potter like the gift, the _blessing_ she had been to the Potter family.

The Potter line hadn't brought daughters into the family since a long time ago. James wasn't sure why, Charlus wasn't either, but they both suspected the family had been cursed a long time ago so it would be that way. He had investigated for a while when he was younger. It seemed that the potter family had been originally a matriarchy.

The women were the ones to make the decision in the family.

James had stopped investigating when he reached the point when the first patriarch was selected and the matriarchy ended, but if James had kept investigating he would have discovered many things about the Potter family magic and their traditions.

And the fact that he had accidentally made Hawthorn Celsia Potter the next Potter matriarch.

* * *

Harry was eleven years old when he received her Hogwarts letter, much to her mother's disappointment. Harry was well aware that her mother would had preferred that she hadn't received her acceptance letter to the magical school, and had also hold unto the hope that Harry had been a squib despite the numerous times she had used magic around the house.

Hogwarts was... a disappointment, just like the rest of the magical world. No exceptions. When Harry had finished packing for Hogwarts her room had been left bare, the only thing that wouldn't actually need to take would have been Mr. Licht, and no way was she leaving her beloved companion behind in the same house as her l_ovable_ mother.

The trip to Hogwarts had been a quiet and boring one, and if only the Malfoy brat hadn't made his appearance practically demanding for her friendship, it would had been perfect. Her stay at Hogwarts hadn't been very... _warm_. And being sorted into Slytherin hadn't made it easier on the Potter girl in the slightest, neither at school or at home, despite her adoptive father doing her best to keep her older sibling away so that they wouldn't even think about hexing her for being a "slimy snake."

The first years at the magical school had been too hectic for her liking, and it was all Quirrell's fault. The man was obviously an inept if he thought he was fooling her, but well, apparently the only two persons with common sense in the whole vicinity had been her Potions teacher and herself, everyone else though him to be a spineless idiot. It was at the end of the school year that the man had cornered her, and attempted to use the Philosopher's Stone he had recently acquired, ―why Dumbledore had such a dangerous artifact in a school full of children she would never know,― and proceeded to try to use her body as a battery in order to create himself a new body.

Needless to say, it didn't work, and she accidentally burned the man to a crisp with the help of her green flames, losing consciousness in the process. When Harry had regained consciousness, everyone had thought that she had fainted due to the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs, ―they had no doubt caught sight of the reddened strangling marks around her neck,― and in an attempt to survive the attack her magic had reacted violently, and burned Quirrell to death as a result.

It was a surprisingly good theory if she said so herself.

Harry hadn't bothered correcting them, and simply let them think whatever they wanted. At the end of the day she was ushered back to her dorm and it wasn't until the next day that she discovered that apparently Godric had gone with two of his friends/followers to try to stop Quirrell from stealing the Stone, but had obviously failed, and her brother's friends had ended up dead, and Godric gravely injured. Dumbledore had obviously put on a sad façade and rewarded Godric and his companions points for their "heroic" acts.

Harry called bullshit, but there wasn't anyone who would actually believe her if she said anything. She wasn't exactly liked.

That summer Harry had been shipped to her aunt and uncle's house in Privet Drive with the excuse that Godric needed to get over a traumatic experience, and the rest of her siblings would be arranged to stay at the homes of one of their friends, and since Harry wasn't exactly known for being a sociable person and therefore was friendless, was taken to the Dursley's. The magic-hating family had taken sick pleasure into making her life miserable. The had not only made her do an unholy amount of chores, ―which she had been lucky enough she had done at least once before,― as well as whip her back when they decided she hadn't done them correctly. She was continuously subjected to abuse for the next six weeks until she was finally allowed to leave for Hogwarts once again.

Second year had been worse than the first one, with people being petrified left and right. The worst thing about it was that she was revealed to be a parseltongue, and people started to alienate her. It wasn't as she cared what others thought of her, but when the teachers started to actively interfere with her studies, and everything she was taught was absolutely useless. Harry had been lucky she had decided to get ahead with her studies the previous year and had more or less the knowledge of a third year. At the end of the year this proved to be a blessing when she had to save a first year from being having her magic sucked out in order to once again revive the dark lord. She was so glad no one had known about her little misadventure, since she made Ginny promise not to reveal anything to anyone as payment from the life debt Ginny ended up owing her.

Third year was by far the calmest of the three, nothing out of the ordinary happened with the exception that it was announced on the Daily Prophet that Barty Crouch Jr had apparently escaped from Azkaban, but that was it.

Fourth year on the other hand was the bane of her existence. Everything had been alright until the damned goblet of fire had decided to spit out her name. She had three fourths of the school against her, and the other fourth simply ignored her. The fact that her brothers were out of their way to make her life even more miserable made it even worse. The first and second tasks had been pretty easy to get through, as for why exactly people seemed to thing Godric was her "most precious person" she would never know. Thankfully she hadn't had to go alone to the Yule ball, thank Merlin for her brain and for Krum that was infatuated with her. The third task on the other hand, was what completely destroyed her life.

One thing led to another, and before she had a chance to do anything at all Cedric Diggory was dead, and she had been bound to a statue on a cemetery while a Death Eater cut her forearm and used her blood for a ritual.

Finally, after she had messed up the man plans for years, Lord Voldemort had successfully recreated his body.

They fought, and Harry lost badly. She was tortured for hours, and despite her best efforts, she wasn't able to escape. Harry wasn't sure how long she remained as his prisoner, but she was sure it had been a long time. Harry also had no idea of how the Deathly Hallows came to her possession, as one day they weren't there and the next they were, but she was glad they came when they did. Harry had read about the Deathly Hallows when she was younger, and she had only thought them to be a legend, so she was very much surprised when she realized they weren't.

Harry had waited for a chance to escape, and when the man came once again to torture her, she used the Elder Wand against him, and destroyed her body with a blasting curse.

_Who would have thought?_

She might had been running too high on adrenaline, because she was sure that normally that kind of spell wouldn't had killed a person.

Harry managed to escape, and then she walked, and walked until she finally collapsed. When she woke up again she was on St Mungo's, her adoptive father sitting right next to her and heavy bags under his eyes. No one else was there, but Harry wasn't really surprised anymore, if anything, James Potter was the only person in this sad world who cared about her. It wasn't until later that she was informed that she was expelled from Hogwarts for causing the death of a fellow student, and her wand was snapped. Harry really didn't care about that, but her adoptive father had looked so enraged it had warmed her cold heart if only a little bit.

A week later when she was finally released from St Mungo's her mother announced she would be living from now on with the Dursley's until she was of age and was able to leave and do whatever the heck she wanted. Her adoptive father had been against the idea, but in the end agreed when Dumbledore insisted that they had to train Godric to go against Voldemort, who wasn't as death as everyone thought, and having her around would only paint a target on her back, thus it was dangerous to her.

Not even a day later she was once again at Durskaban.

But this time, Harry wasn't going to simple sit tight and wait for the horrible family to start ordering her around like a house elf.

She sneaked out of the house one day that the Dursley's had gone out, and went to Gringotts, Harry was well aware that she was not only emancipated thanks for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but also the matriarch of the Potter family, she wasn't ignorant of her roots and she would use it to her benefit. She paid the goblins to find her real father, and his family, and once she had this information she paid them so that they would make it so Vernon Dursley would be transferred near them.

Namimori, Japan.

It was risky, Harry knew it, but if she had a chance to unravel the mystery surrounding her existence, surrounding her father, and surrounding the weird green flames, she felt like she would finally be able to discover who she really was.

And she wanted nothing more than that.

* * *

**Puffff... This chapter took so damned long to be finished! I already had about three fourths of it completed _(ironically, I wrote it the same day I published the first chapter, so a while ago)_, but the last few paragraphs simply wouldn't come out!**

**But well, here it is!**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**＊彼女の人生の話****: Kanojo no jinsei no hanashi: The story of her life.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet.**


	3. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
